


Of Turtleducks and Ponds

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Firelord Zuko, Fluff, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Post-War, Romantic ship-wise, Turtleducks, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i love that this is a tag, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: “Hey, Zuko, how do you feel about pet names?”“Well, you have to call them by something, Katara.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	Of Turtleducks and Ponds

The pond in the palace somehow looks the same yet entirely different from the one in Zuko’s memories. The tree was taller, but its shadow was as refreshing as ever. The leaves were bright green; it was a good thing the tree was situated in the outdoors, so the sun would naturally bathe it even if no one took care of it for it to flourish. The stones by the border of the lake were smooth just as he remembered and the water was transparent, reflecting the building and the tree nearby just enough to identify.

The newly formed couple sat on the grass, protected by the shadows provided by the tree. Zuko sat in _agura_ position, relaxed and enjoying the company. Katara was sprawled on her stomach, propped by her elbows. She has one hand draped over the border of the pond and into the water, while the other laid by her side, finger wrapped with Zuko’s. He watched as she bended her element to move in little waves in the pond, until it merged into calmness once again.

It – their relationship - was still new. So new that a few weeks ago neither of them would have deemed it possible; for them to be a couple, to be in the Fire Nation palace relaxing by the pond, as Master waterbender and Fire Lord.

So new that Zuko and Katara were still finding their ground around each other as a couple. Katara was still careful to hurt him, with his torso still bandaged for the wound caused by lightning, even if hidden by the layers of Fire Lord attire. His injury was mostly healed by now, but the image of him jumping to catch the attack meant for her still haunted her nightmares.

She remembered the Agni Kai; flashes of blue and white directed at her and the blur of red coming into her vision, taking the brunt of it. She remembered wanting to run to his side to heal, to help, to do anything, but Azula hadn’t let her. She remembered taking care of his sister before rushing to him. She remembered his grunts of pain as she did what she could; the tears in her eyes when he thanked her. She remembered their trembling hands clasped together as they leaned in and kissed.

He squeezed her hand lightly, bringing her back to the present. A look at his golden eyes, relaxed by the setting and the loose way he carried his shoulders, and she felt herself melting into the grass. He was gorgeous. The hair a stark contrast to his fair skin, the golden eyes, the sharp jaw.

For Zuko, simpler things were unnatural. Where, when and how to hold hands was a strange concept for the new Fire Lord, due to lack of experience. How to act as a boyfriend for this young woman who was so wise beyond her years. How to show his affection for her. He grew up with a family that didn’t display tenderness, not verbally nor physically. He flinched whenever people touched him. He expected pain from physical contact, because that was what he had been used to. He usually made himself small, blending well with the background, as if any unnecessary attention would result in suffering from his part.

On account of that, Katara constantly started the touches, slipping her hand into his when they were walking or press his shoulder with her own. Upon given permission, Zuko would latch onto her hand, intertwining their fingers, or lean further into her side. Which, depending on the affections, like hugs, would actually prove he was not as injured as she thought, which brought peace to her mind. Hugs, Zuko discovered after a few weeks with the gaang, were quite _addicting_.

As of now, trust and acceptance were guidelines for their relationship, first and foremost. They had covered trusting each other in war, betrayal, and too many life and death situations. It was time to cover small talk subjects; favorite color, food, weather, tea.

They were healing, from traumas both too distant and too recent. They’d get there.

Katara twisted her wrist and a stream of water broke the surface. The familiar quacking sounded across the pond and brought a small smile to the firebender’s face.

“I think you got their attention,” Zuko said.

Upon Katara’s curious gaze, he lifted a finger to point at the turtleducks that were making their way over to them. One of them bicked the water that floated above the surface and quacked happily to its siblings. They all started doing the same. Katara laughed and Zuko’s gaze turned to her. It was a beautiful sound.

Zuko watched as Katara bended the stream from side to side, a looser version of her water whip.

His loose hair, what was not in the topknot by the hairpin, was rustled by the soft breeze. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment: the pleasant weather, the ruffle of leaves, Katara’s laugh beside him, the pressure of her hand against his.

The turtleducks came closer and closer, until they were near enough to touch. Zuko broke a piece of the bread they brought specifically for this reason and fed one turtleduckling. Katara propped up on her elbows, not taking her hand out of his grasp.

“Hey, Zuko. What do you think of pet names?” she asked.

Zuko looked at her. He thought of Appa and Momo and how they were always there for them. He thought of how the turtleducks were always there for him as kid, when he had no one. No one who wanted him, that is. And thought they were deserving of a name, as every creature is.

“Well, you have to call them by something.”

She frowned, “Technically, you have a name.”

Zuko paused and tilted his head.

“But they don’t. Or did you name them?”

“Wait. You’re talking about pet names for them?” Katara motioned at the turtleducks with her head.

Zuko flushed.

“… you weren’t, were you?”

“I wasn’t, no. But… I think they are should have names.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” she said. Then grinned. “What should we name the turtlehen, my own awkward turtleduck?”

Zuko did not need to mention the warmth that spread through him at the pet name. Katara could feel it in his lips as she tugged him down to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First ATLA fanfic.  
> Accepting constructive criticism.
> 
> Come play with me on my [ATLA Tumblr](https://zukoisanawkwardturtleduck.tumblr.com) or my [main Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
